


ice

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: x-men challenge fics [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gambit has nightmares after antarctica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge on ff . net

Remy lebeau found himself awake in the middle of the night once more, unable to keep warm in the night. This had been happeing ever since his retrun from antarctica. Remy was getting sick of it and yet felt powerless to stop it. Each night like clock work he would lie down to sleep only to awake at three a.m.  
Remy still could not figure out the reason behind the time, if there was any at all. He considred that maybe his dreams just took the same amount of time to process to the point of becomeing a nightmare, the nightmare. The same nightmare he has had since his team mates had left him to die in that frost bitten hell. It always starts out the same, it's a peaceful day at the institute, it's his first day on the team.  
Everyone is smileing and welcoming him to the x-men but all sounds stop when he lays eyes on her. Rogue is beautiful even tough the only inch of skin she's showing of his her face. Her hair falls like lava down her shoulders, a strek of white like that of freashly fallen snow runs down the middle of her locks. Remy smiles and walks torwards the young woman but the closer he gets the more he feels uncomfortable.  
The sun starts to set and the grass dies with every step he takes. He tries to trun around but his legs won't obey his mind and just like that he's there, right beside Rogue. He stares in horror as her hair begins to grow quick enough that with in secounds it is at the back of her ankles but it doesn't stop there. Instead it grows until all Remy can feel, all he can see is white and the color drains from his face as it seems the heat goes out of the world .  
Thats when he runs, he runs until he can no longer breathe. He runs until his legs ache and bleed. Eventually he comes to a clearing where he can see the jet, his team mates standing inside. His laugh echoes all around him as he begins to walk to them only to lose his footing and tumble to the ground. He hears the engine before he sees the jet take flight, hes screaming as the wind whips around him.  
He begins to choke as the wind causes to snow to shift and bury him and feel his lungs with water so cold feels as those it can cut like a knife. Thats when he wakes up, cold and shakeing. Everytime it happens he thinks about leaveing. Thinks about packing his bags and rideing off into the night like some lone wolf but then he looks beside him at the man who wasn't there. This rough man that he had barely considred a friend before hand, had spent months searching for him. This is how every night ends, with Remy leaning over to kiss logan on the forehead before lieing down and wrapping himself around the other man like a life line.


End file.
